


The Queen's Claim

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Banter, F/M, Femdom, Married Sex, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Submissive Chrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he didn't let her win. But if this was her idea of a victory celebration, he just might have to in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Claim

"It'll be a surprise," she'd said when they agreed to the terms of their spar. If he won, she had to wear a fancier dress to the next gala event. If she won, she could do whatever she wished with him in the bedroom that night.

She'd won, of course, and now he lay on his stomach on their bed. Face down, ass up, not allowed to see what she had planned. _But you'll love it, I promise._

It wasn't that he doubted her, or thought she would do anything extreme. But it was a bit difficult _not_ to feel a little nervous, lying there naked with his ass in the air, hard as a rock, knowing if she hadn't locked the door and given the servants the night off anyone could come in and see their Exalt looking like this.

(He hated to admit the idea actually thrilled him a little.)

He finally heard her footsteps, felt her presence behind him. Something brushed up against his ass...something he knew she didn't have, but could easily obtain from a spell, or a false one from one of the shadier shops in town.

"I'm here to claim my reward." Cold, slick fingers slid into him, and Chrom shuddered, unable to suppress a moan.

"S-Sully..."

"Just relax," she murmured, nuzzling his shoulder. "Not _too_ much, of course, though. Aint much fun fucking a guy who doesn't move." Even if she hadn't said that he'd have squirmed anyway, shivering as he fully realized she'd obviously been planning this for quite some time.

Her fingers slid out, replaced by something bigger and harder a moment later.

"To the victor go the spoils."

She barely gave him a moment to adjust before she started moving, fucking him hard and slow, her fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking him in time with her thrusts. He couldn't even speak, only moan and shout and gasp her name as he writhed underneath her, thrusting against her as best he could in that position.

" _Gods...!_ "

She picked up speed, intensity, her movements became more erratic and by now he was sure the whole castle could hear him screaming and he didn't give a damn. He grabbed the bedsheets, bucking against her, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. Idly he wondered how _she_ was going to come from this but only for a moment before an especially deep thrust hit a spot inside him that made him _yowl._

"Mm, yeah...you're gonna come soon, aren't you, my King? Gonna scream real loud, aren't ya?" And moments later, he did, vaguely aware of Sully's own shouts of pleasure mingling with his own as he spasmed, releasing all over her hand as fireworks burst under his skin and all around him.

He came down moments later to see her removing her toy, cleaning her hand with a wet towel.

"Secret shops," Sully said with a grin. "Gotta love 'em." Chrom smiled tiredly, collapsing onto the slightly sticky sheets.

"I wondered why you offered to go in that day."

"Well, now you know," she said, lying down next to him, snuggling close. "I always knew you'd like getting it up the ass, and now I've got proof." Chrom's cheeks burned as he gave her a mock dirty look.

"H-hey! You know very well I-"

"I'm teasing you." She kissed the tip of his nose. "But I am going to have to do this again...sometime very soon."

He shivered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Name the time and the place, my queen."


End file.
